Noone Left Behind
by Jade Lenox
Summary: Rated for later chapters If one of your comrades is captured, how far do you go to get them back? What if you love them? If you lose your life in the quest to free them, is it worth it?
1. Prologue

(Jade's muse is called Trinity and her yami is YJ.)  
  
T: Welcome to Miss Lenox's second Gundam Wing fanfiction. This is only her second posted story and she would very much appreiciate your openmindedness while reading it.  
  
YJ: Oh shut up! Stupid muses. "Disclaimer: We do not own anything incorporated with Gundam Wing. We made no money off of this and yes, Jade thinks she is Shinigami's Wh--" Hey Trinity can I say whore?  
  
T: o.o;;; you just did.  
  
YJ: ok, well Jade's in love with shinigami. So, on with the fic.  
  
Jade: ::tied to her chair, forearms glued to the desk so she'll type:: ...eh...heh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There weren't enough people in this base. Something was wrong. Damn, something was definitly wrong. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Someone had known he was coming, oh well, to late to stop now. He planted the charges at the base's foundations and was on his way out when he came face to face with OZ soldiers. Damn. He darted down a side hallway. His mind focused on only one thing. He had to make it home. He just had to! Someone was waiting for him there. . . someone who smelled like spring breezes and held him close as he slept. He just had to make it home.  
  
Down one more hallway, soldiers running behind him. It felt like the whole army was right on his heels. He ducked into a small room. . . almost out! Almost there. . . just almost! He ducked out a back door, racing towards the fence. Over the fence. . . over the fence was freedom. Over the fence and he was home free. He grabbed the fence and then he heard the gunshot. He fell backwards, landing with a soft thud against the ground. Vaguely he was aware of something warm spreading across his back. He wasn't going home. . . he wasn't going to make it. Silently he prayed to a god he didn't believe in that he would make it home one last time. Just one last time to see his love. . . one last time before death.  
  
He passed in and out of wakefulness in the next hour and a half. He vaguely remembered there was a doctor. Yes, he was being kept alive. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. There was torture, but there was also the small possibility that he could escape and make it back to his beloved. He held onto that as they threw him into a prison cell and left him. . . for dead or alive.  
  
At the safe house 4 gundam pilots sat waiting. . . for any hint of news. He'd been gone for so long. They were starting to worry, then the message came. From some unknown OZ solider. Once he'd read it, the brown headed pilot went chalky white and stormed from the room, his rage and worry evident on his face. Then the other 3 were able to read the message. It said simply:  
  
"We have Heero Yuy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I won't continue till I get a couple of reviews. I'm not sure how this story is going to go or anything and I wanna know if it's going well so far. Yes this is just the Prologue, I mean, what sorta person would I be if this was a chapter? ::gets something thrown at her, her yami and her muse are very angry at her for not posting this sooner:: x.x . . . ow. 


	2. Truth Revealed

T: Hello everyone and thank you for sticking with us. We got our couple of reviews so we're really happy!!!! ^.^  
  
YJ: Yeah sure, whatever, thanks.  
  
T: No, we do not own gundam wing or any characters from said show. We politely request that we are not sued, since we made no money off of this and all we own is this laptop we're writing on and it's a hunk of junk.  
  
Jade: ok you two shut up, story time! ::gets a shoe thrown at her:: x.x ow on with the show...  
  
T: Oi you shut up and just write. ::glare::  
  
YJ: I'm with the fairy, write.  
  
T: I'm not a fairy!!!  
  
::rumble breaks out, cussing and typing as the door shuts::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Truth revealed.  
  
Duo Maxwell, infamous shinigami, headed out of the safe house with murder in his eyes. He went straight to his gundam and pulled out his laptop, marching back into the safe house. Three sets of eyes followed him with worried expressions. He went up to his room and plugged in the laptop. Clicking and minutes later he was tapped into the info network that he'd seen Heero working in all the time. He searched through the mission files to find out just where Heero was when he was captured. Zyfer base? What the heck was Zyfer base? He'd never heard of it before.  
  
Apparently it was a new base of operations for a top secret weapon that OZ had just developed. Suspicious. He dug alittle deeper into the file and found out that Heero had done recon on the base and found out that the weapon was developed to combat the gundams, since they were the only true threat. What sort of weapon were they working on powerful enough to destroy a gundam with a single bullet? Heero didnt know....or hadnt been able to report when he'd found out. Duo's knuckles turned white and he slammed his fist into the wall nearby. "Damn!" he muttured. "Damn damn damn." Suddenly the computer screen went blank and then came up blue.  
  
Words appeared, letter by letter, on his screen. "Looking for something?" Duo blanched...pretty high tech if they could find him..since he prided himself on his computer skills. "Heero Yuy." he typed in. Ok, he would play if this "mysterious typer" wanted to. "I know where he is." came the reply. Ok, just alittle freaky. "Will you tell me?" He typed and then hesitantly hit enter. "Perhaps I will, but it's not Heero I want. It's you. I will give you Heero Yuy if you meet me, place and time of your chosing, alone and unarmed, for the release of one, Heero Yuy. Think about it. I will be in touch with you once you have made your decision. Sleep well tonight Mr. Maxwell. Tomorrow our game begins." Duo read it and blinked...ok more than freaky, down right scary.  
  
His original screen appeared and he backed out, turning off his laptop. He stood and stretched, his mind reeling. So they wanted him, not Heero. What would they do to him if he gave himself up? Would they really release Heero? He didnt think he really had a choice. On the one hand he could be facing the end of his own existance or the end of his love's existance....such a decision so little time. He knew the answer in his heart. Yes, he would give himself up if it gave Heero a chance to live. Yes, he would willingly walk into torture and death, who else knows what, if it meant that this sick person would release Heero.  
  
Duo undid his hair and combed through it, then undressed and climbed into bed. He hugged a pillow close and willed sleep to claim him, but alas, sleep was far from his mind. All he could see was Heero, chained and in a cell, alone. Tomorrow their game would begin? What game did Heero's captor have in mind for him? What did he truly want if not 01? Too many questions to worry about tonight. He shut his eyes and cleared his mind. 4 Hours before sunrise he finally found alittle peace in sleep. But his dreams were haunted with the memories of his time spent with Heero and what the loss of his beloved would mean. Even in his sleep tears leaked from under his eyelids and spilled onto the pillow, in the morning he would dismiss them as sweat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah it's short, i know, but i'm going to write more this weekend. I think i'm going to do acknowledgements too, so here goes.  
  
Merideth-kun: Thanks for your support, this chapter's been put up so fast cause I hate keeping people like you and me in suspense...but I do it anyway sometime so please bear with.  
  
Lrigelbbub: You too. Thanks lots for reviewing. ^.^ Hope you like the rest of the fic.  
  
::gets the second shoe thrown at her:: YJ & T: ENOUGH ALREADY YOU SAP!  
  
Jade: x.x please tune in late for the next episode of Noone Left Behind. 


	3. Meeting Places

YJ: You know the drill. We don't own em. Jade's been cooperating lately and writing, but we had to use force to get her to post this. School's gone crazy with pre-enrollment.  
  
T: Please enjoy the continuation of---  
  
YJ: shut up  
  
Jade: ::waves from inside her box::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke up and stretched, his bangs falling into his sleep filled violet eyes. He yawned and climbed out of bed, getting a shower to wake himself up. He was dressed and braiding his hair when he heard a voice call up from downstairs. "Duo....you have a package!" Quatre called. He managed a tight smile. Imagine how confused the little arab must be about him getting a package at a safe house. His usual self would have rushed downstairs to laugh at the blonde boy, but he didnt feel much like laughing today.  
  
He pulled on his shoes and headed down the stairs. A plate of food was on the kitchen counter and he figured that everyone had already eaten. Awe, someone had cooked for him, how sweet. He bit back the bitter taste of sarcasm. There was no point in trying to cheer him up till Heero was back from whatever hell he had been banished too. He went to the front door and found Quatre with his hands on his hips, looking at an medium sized cardboard box, staring at it like it contained the meaning of life.  
  
"Think it'll blow up?" he asked, even to him his voice sounded far away and dull. Quatre jumped and looked at him, eyes wide. "No, I don't believe it will." the arab responded. "If it does you're coming with me." Duo replied. "Allah be merciful." "Oh ha-ha."  
  
Duo carried the box into the living room, sitting down on the couch to look at it. He debated opening it, but knew in the end that his curiosity would get the better of him and he would. Better sooner than later. He stood and retrieved a pair of scissors, coming back to cut the tape off the top of the box and open it up. At first glance all he saw was a note and some tissue paper, but further investigation revealed a black Armani tuxedo and an invitation to some sort of party?  
  
As Duo began opening the envelope Quatre moved up behind the couch with a cup of tea. He watched Duo intently, obviously the american wasn't the only pilot suseptable to curiosity. Duo set the envelope aside and read it to himself. It read as follows:  
  
"Duo,  
  
Remember what I said. Our game starts today. Put on this suit and leave the safe house. Go anywhere that you wish to meet me at. I will follow you there. Do not try to bring anyone along, it would be a very fatal mistake, for them. See you soon."  
  
Sighing Duo rose from the couch, taking the suit with him up to his room. 30 minutes later a very gorgeous American pilot was walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Quatre's eyes widened at him and then the blonde actually smiled.  
  
"Wow." he said, very articulate. "Heh...thanks Kat." Duo grinned.  
  
Quatre knew better than to ask where Duo was going. He wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway. Duo nodded once to him and then left the house. Outside he waved to Trowa who only looked up at him with a curious green eye. Ignoring the questions he saw there, he took his keys out of his pocket and took his helmet off his motorcycle, putting it on and tucking up his braid, no use looking bad for his possible assassination. He started the engine and revved it up, fish tailing and speeding down the drive. Behind him Trowa shook his head and went inside.  
  
It took him 30 minutes more to get into town and even then where would he stop at? He didn't know. One little cafe on the corner looked promising though so he parked outside and turned off the engine. He un-pinned his braid, took off the helmet, and got off the bike, pocketing the keys. He tried to seem cheerful as he walked inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they did he picked a booth in the back so he could watch the door.  
  
Five minutes later the door to the cafe opened and a man walked in. He wore a white suit so Duo guessed this must be the man that he was waiting for and sure enough, the stranger wearing sunglasses headed straight to his table and sat down. Duo felt his throat constrict and bit back the nervous knot in his stomach. Then he noticed something. There was something strangely fimiliar about this person. Like he had met them before. 


	4. Are you for real?

YJ: We've read over this and decided that parts of it dont really go along with each other, but we're leaving them. So, without further --  
  
T: We dont own Gundam Wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone who looked alot like Heero had walked in in sunglasses, but there was something about this look alike Heero. Something dark that didnt fit along with the real one. Duo's worst thoughts were confirmed when this man sat down at the table with him. Duo had to conciously stop his hand from shaking as he picked up the coke he had just ordered and sipped at it. He couldnt help but admire the graceful, confident, and sexy walk that this other Heero had, but he loved only one, and the question still remained. Why had he kidnapped Heero Yuy.  
  
"Interesting choice of place," those sunglasses looked around, slow and agonizing, "I dont think my Duo would have chose it, but then again, you only look like him."  
  
Despite that firmiliar voice and face, something akin to fear snaked into his heart, fear and curiousty. He knew, deep down, that he should not be here, but something about this person made him stay. And what if it was true? What if he could take Heero's place, to live or die. Nothing mattered if he could save Heero.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo felt himself asking, his voice came out strong and sure even if he felt weak and confused.  
  
"There exists two different dimensions, both resting atop of each other, equally unaware that the other exists. If one person exists in the first dimension, then that same person, not always with the same attitude and so, exists in the second, and visa versa. I am from the first dimension, and you are from the second. In my dimension the person that was your self there, died. A few renegade people from my inner circle had been noticing that I had been getting softer in the area where a little assassin was concerned, and they didnt like it. While I was away on business, they had him murdered in his sleep. The only reason they were able to do that was because he had been with me so long that he had learned to let his guard down. I killed him, and I wont live without him, so I found a way into the second dimension. Driven by the need to see his violet eyes again, even if it was only a shell that looked like him but wasnt. So here I sit." He removed his sunglasses, tucking them into the pocket of his suit, the same deep blue eyes that Heero had stared back at Duo's own violet ones.  
  
"So, you came here, searched me out, kidnapped my lover, held him ransom for me, is that right?" even though Duo knew he should keep his cool, but he was angry that this person, who had loved some other form of himself, would hurt him like this. Did love mean nothing to him? "What's your name anyways?"  
  
He nodded as Duo listed his crimes, "Odin Lowe, Jr. Leader of the Crimson Score."  
  
"Crimson Score?"  
  
"Sort of like the mafia here. In my dimension I rule the world, behind the scenes of course, but none the less a ruler."  
  
"Sounds like some place i'd never want to go," Duo shuddered.  
  
Odin stared at him, then laughed, and for a moment Duo was reminded of his own Heero. The two were so much alike really, if only in body. Duo found he didnt really care much for this Heero's personality much.  
  
"What's so funny?" Duo huffed, to think this.....Odin, was laughing at him.  
  
"Sorry, you're just alot like him...I didnt expect you to be. Hell, if my double here is anything like me I should've surrendered before I even attempted this. But maybe he isnt. I wouldnt have been caught so easily in a poorly defended OZ base."  
  
"So you were the reason the mission went wrong?" Duo asked, unable to help himself.  
  
"Yes. I talked to a blonde man, Quatre I think he was called. He took me for my double and asked me why I had not left for Zyfer Base yet. So, I made a call to an acquantance I had made here and made a deal with him. I would tell him how to capture a gundam pilot if he would give me the pilot when caught. So, he and I, we caught Heero Yuy. I set in motion the rest of my plan. Getting you to come to me. So, I hacked into your laptop, sent you those messages and organized a get together. So here we sit." Odin crossed his legs and sipped at the coffee he had ordered, staring at Duo intently.  
  
"That still leaves one question. What are you going to do now that you have me?" Duo's voice didnt quiver for a moment, and he praised god, in whom he didnt believe, for that.  
  
"Rest assured. I will release Heero Yuy for you. I am a man of my word. But, the rest of it you are not going to like. I have been building, at Zyfer base, the means to get back to my world. They think it is a weapon, and it is, but it is also the spliter to get back. So, I will release Heero Yuy the moment you step into it."  
  
Duo stared at him, then things started to blur. He blinked rapidly and looked around, nothing looked right. He held himself up and tried not to topple forwards, but his world was enveloped in black and he fell forwards, only to be caught by Odin, who pulled him close. "I'm sorry for that." Odin murmured, picking Duo up. As he passed the waitress he smiled at her. "Poor thing just nodded off, I admit he didnt get much sleep last night." The plump woman blushed and smiled, nodding at him.  
  
Odin took Duo out to his SUV and carefully laid him out in the backseat, then shut the door, going around the to driver's side and getting in. He drove across town to the mansion in which he was staying. The exact building that existed as his home in the first dimension. Once there, he took Duo out of the car and carried him in. He decided to let Duo sleep it off in his room, so he headed there and layed Duo on the bed, going to check on his other self.  
  
He headed down to the holding room, opening the door and moving back swiftly as a shoe was thrown, it would have hurt very badly had it connected. He smiled, moving into the room. He leaned against a wall, just watching the chained Heero, who had murder in those blue eyes.  
  
"He's upstairs now."  
  
Heero went utterly still, his heart skipped a beat and terror laced itself through his veins. He had been so sure that Duo would never come. So sure that no matter what Duo would stay away, stay safe. But who was he kidding? He would have come for Duo.  
  
"I think perhaps his innocence is more appealing than my own Solo, but no matter. They are alike enough that it doesnt matter to me one way or another. He will take Solo's place in my dimension because I will not live without my Solo."  
  
Duo, Heero thought, his name is Duo. He cant be anyone other than that and you're a fool to try to make him. He will never love you. He loves me or he wouldnt ever have come. He loves me.... and i'll be the death of him.  
  
Heero was drawn out of his thoughts as Odin kneeled next to him, out of arm and leg reach, but close enough it made his skin crawl. "Tonight the machine will be ready and I will take Solo back with me through it, home."  
  
Heero began to wonder about the fragile nature of this man's mind. What would he do if Duo upset him? Would he hurt him? How badly? Worst of all, Heero wondered what would happen if Duo made Odin mad. If Odin hurt Duo, no matter how alike they looked, he would not hesitate to put a bullet in his brain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade: Well wonderful fans ::sparkling eyes:: another chapter. I hope you all like it! ahehehe! YJ: Methinks she has flipped her lid. T: Oh dear! she's gone crazy! Help us oh lord! YJ: I think this story's going downhill. It can only end bad. Jade: But...I warned them! Tragedy. Tragedy. In which I will kill someone, or many people, or everyone! The end off all Earth! YJ: Trinity, get the straight jacket, she's gonna hurt someone again! 


End file.
